


If You Want Me

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: Lena finds a reason to stay in National City longer than she'd planned, despite her better judgment.





	

Lena Luthor stared out her office window, the events of the past week still stuck on her mind. Being a target wasn't a huge surprise; it was not knowing who was targeting her that was so annoying. Getting rescued by two superheroes in matching outfits was flattering, sure, but Lena wasn't so naive to think that they could always be there. She would need to up her security. Learn self-defense, maybe. 

She was an okay shot with a gun, but she could be better. If her brother really was after her, then no amount of preparation would be too much for what she was sure was coming. 

Letting her guard down would be a mistake. What would it say about her public persona or her company if she had to continue to constantly rely on aliens in spandex to save her? 

She had to admit, though, Supergirl in particular struck a rather imposing figure. The image of her putting herself under fire while Lena was in the helicopter was something she wouldn't soon forget. 

The sun was setting, and Lena tried to allow herself to relax, getting caught up in the beauty of it. National City was a new start for her, full of possibility and potential. She wouldn't let her brother ruin that for her. He was in prison. He couldn't hurt her here. She'd make sure. 

For now, she had a company to build. 

 

\----

 

Kara Danvers visited her a week later, clearly out of her element but determined not to show it. Lena thought it was enchanting, and didn't wait for Kara to ask if she was available for an interview. 

"You can ask me anything, Kara," Lena cut in, inserting the tiniest bit of flirtation into her tone just to see how Kara would react. 

Lena wasn't disappointed. The girl almost stumbled, flopping onto the chair in front of Lena's desk. Perhaps it was a bit unprofessional, but the light blush on Kara's cheeks was worth it. 

"...All right, well...let's see. I suppose I should ask, how long are you planning to stay in National City?"

"At least a year," Lena answered after a few moments. "Long enough to build LCorp to my satisfaction." She noticed the way Kara bent forward, scribbling on her notepad, and smiled, glancing down at her folded hands. Maybe she'd stay longer than a year.

No. She couldn't get distracted by cute reporters. She had a job to do. A very important one, something that had been years in the making. 

And yet...maybe a little pleasure mixed with her business wouldn't be such a bad thing. Lord knew it had been a while since she'd had a date. 

The interview went on, dragging and flying by all at once, because Lena wanted so badly to ask Kara for her number, or maybe try another smooth line like 'I hope this isn't the last time we talk,' but she despised re-using lines and honestly, Kara didn't seem like the kind of person whom pick up lines actually worked on. She'd have to get creative if she wanted to pique Kara's interest. 

 

\----

 

When Kara's article about her got published, Lena figured that was as good of an opening as any. She clicked on Kara's profile on the CatCo website and typed out an email, rewriting it about six times before she finally clicked send. 

Biting her nails was something Lena almost never did, but it took considerable effort not to as she read her message over and over, hoping it was just the right blend of subtle and flirtatious. 

_Kara,  
I read your article and not only am I flattered, but I also believe it's better than the one Mr. Kent wrote. Don't tell him I said that. Really though, your writing is good and I knew I was right about you; you make a great reporter. _

_We should celebrate. Does 7 on Friday work? We can meet wherever you like, I'm not too particular. Perhaps you could show me some of your favorite haunts, as I'm new to town and would love to see them._

_I look forward to seeing you,_

_-Lena Luthor ___

Now all Lena had to do was wait for Kara's reply. She hoped it wouldn't automatically get put in her spam folder, never to be seen. Or worse, ignored.  


Lena slid her chair back from her desk, frowning at herself. She wasn't normally like this. Her confidence in business spilled over in other aspects of her life, and she didn't usually have any trouble expressing interest in someone. Rejection just meant she'd live to fight another day, to find someone who deserved her. She had only been in National City for a month, and even though she viewed socializing as a necessity rather than something done for entertainment, with Kara it was different. 

The three hours before Kara messaged her back were pure agony. Lena spent the time ignoring her secretary, checking her email every five minutes and trying unsuccessfully to focus on plans for the new wing of LCorp that would be built in the spring. 

When she heard her laptop make the chiming noise signalling she got a new email, Lena leapt at her keyboard, gasping as she saw that the message was indeed from Kara. 

She took a breath and opened the email. 

_\----_

Lena stepped onto the curb, brushing her hair out of her face. The chill in the air nipped at her nose, and she pulled her suede coat tighter around her. She walked into Noonan's and looked for Kara, who was standing by the counter talking to a tall black man in a tight-fitting shirt. The surge of jealousy Lena felt was something she couldn't help, but she managed to wave and step towards them, a practiced smile on her face. So maybe her intent hadn't been clear. Kara didn't think of this as a date, or if she did, it wasn't with her. 

She _hated _being a third wheel.__

"Hi, Lena. This is James," Kara greeted, gesturing towards the man. 

Lena smiled and shook his hand, gripping it hard before letting go. 

James didn't seem to mind. He smiled at her, and Lena had to admit it was charming. Still, having him hang around all evening wasn't something she was looking forward to. "Nice to meet you, Lena. I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Kara," he said, then ducked out before Lena could conceal her surprise. 

Kara waved at James, then turned to her. "It's good to see you. I--I was surprised when you messaged me. I figured you were really busy with building your company and, well, I know things haven't been easy, thanks to your brother." 

"Nonsense. I'm not too busy for you. Like I said, I wanted to celebrate your first article." Lena replied. "Shall we sit?" 

"Sure." 

They sat at a nearby table, and Lena crossed her legs, leaned back. "So, how are things at CatCo?" 

"They're good," Kara answered, unfolding her napkin and placing the silverware on the table with exaggerated carefulness. Was she nervous? "I'm settling in, even though it's been kind of challenging." 

"I'm sure. I imagine it's hard. Though I'm glad I could help you. Was my article the first one you've written?" 

Kara flushed at this, and Lena had to physically stop herself from leaning across the table and kissing her. 

"Yes." It was said timidly, softly. 

It was probably a good thing that the waiter chose that exact moment to come to their table, because what Lena wanted to do to Kara was certainly not appropriate for a public venue. 

_\----_

"So, James. Is he a friend?" 

"An ex, actually. I mean, we didn't really date, but...I was interested in him for a while. But when we actually got together...I don't know. It wasn't as magical as I'd expected, I guess." 

Lena nodded, pursing her lips. So her jealousy hadn't been entirely unfounded. 

"But it's over," Kara added with emphasis. Lena looked into her eyes, those deep blues she could fall in if she wasn't careful. 

She was so tired of being careful. 

"You sound so sure of that," Lena said casually. "Is he sure as well?" 

"I think so. He's starting to act like he used to around me, which is nice. Sorry if things were awkward, before." 

"It's fine. I envy you; having a few more friends would be nice. Most of my meetings are business related." 

Kara bit her lip, leaned closer. "That's not what this is, right? A business meeting?" 

Lena smiled. "No. This is a date, Kara. If you want it to be." 

The reporter's eyes widened. "Oh. I--wow, you're like, incredibly smooth. Your lines are just...can you teach me some of those?" 

"That wasn't a line," Lena said, chuckling. "If it was, I would have touched you." 

Kara giggled, then, the sound filling their corner of the restaurant. A few patrons glanced their way, and Lena took a steadying breath before slowly bringing her hand to Kara's forearm that was resting on the table. 

It was a feather light touch, soft and fleeting, but Kara got the message. She glanced up, her laughter quieting as her eyes met Lena's. This was new, for both of them. Lena could tell that it would take some time, but she was okay with that.  
Now she had one more reason to stay in National City. 

Kara shifted, grasping onto Lena's hand, running her thumb over Lena's knuckles. It was enough to make her gasp. "I want this to be a date." 

_\----_

When they walked out of the restaurant, Lena felt lighter, as if she was about to float. Was this what Supergirl felt like every day? Like she could blast off and leave all her worries behind? Because Kara made her feel like that. For a night, she could forget about all the danger she was in, and it left her aching for more. That was not the norm for Lena; normally she didn't plan second dates, either because of how busy she was or because most of her dates included rich people who weren't really interested in anything other than their social standing.

Lena was done with being one of them. 

They lingered outside the restaurant, talking, until Kara scooted closer. Lena stopped talking about her plans for LCorp, feeling nothing but Kara's touch on her arm. She leaned closer, and shut her eyes as soft lips closed over hers. Lena hummed, pleasantly surprised. She stepped closer, her hand cupping the back of Kara's neck. She had to be close, in this moment. This reporter with Disney princess tendencies was just so unique and wonderful and amazing and if being targeted was what threw her into Lena's orbit, then she'd take it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why does everything I write turn into fluff? Anyway, thanks for reading, tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
